


Mission : Coordinates

by Danger_Zone24



Series: 00Q Adventure Archive [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Romance, puzzle, sort of mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Help James solve the clues to see where his mission leads him......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story goes to my best friend Hannah.
> 
> Thanks for all your help, and for putting up with me rambling on about this story :)

James sat in his hotel room fiddling with the envelope Felix had slipped into his pocket during the mission. He wondered what it could be, if it could wait until he was back home in England before he looked at it. He took a sip of Scotch and looked out the window of the hotel. He wished he wasn’t still stuck in New York. Seriously what was taking Q so long to get him his flight details and ticket? At this rate he’ll probably miss being with Q for the count down to the New Year. God knows how many anniversaries, important days and events he had missed through no fault of his own, well, mostly not his fault anyway. James had missed Christmas this year because of the mission. Hopefully if he didn’t make it back in time for England’s new year, he could convince Q to live stream the ball drop in Times Square on Q-Branches big screen. Maybe he could buy a few bottles of Champagne and win brownie points from the minions whilst they watched it.

He looked at the envelope again and idly traced the name that was neatly scrawled on the front. Strangely he was given the name of the first Dr Who actor, William Hartnell, for this mission rather than his own name or one of his usual aliases. And yes, James knew all about Dr Who as Q subjected him to watching every single series multiple times. He actually enjoyed watching all the new episodes when he and Q had time off together. But he’d probably never let Q know how much of a fan he was. 

His watch (which he was very pleased to have not destroyed or broken somehow. Actually come to think of it, James was extremely happy to have all his gadgets in perfect working order for once) beeped as it flicked over to midnight. It was officially the last day of the year now, and he was BORED and missing Q. He could go blow something up just for the hell of it, he mused, but then Q would have kittens (and they didn’t need any more, since they already had two of the little devils and a third that liked to hang around) and leave him stranded and penniless regardless of the condition of his gadgets or how much James apologised. 

With that last thought and his curiosity over taking him, he tore open the envelope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help James solve clues to see where his mission leads him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter has a bit of morse code that you can solve. I have put it in english at the end of the chapter if you want to double check you working outs or if you don't wanna solve it. // means end of word and / is end of letter etc.

James tipped the envelope upside down and shook out a small square piece of paper and a few odd bits of metal. He picked up the piece of paper and flipped it over. He moved it so that the light shone through it, but it was still blank. Remembering that one of the many upgrades Q made to his phone was a UV light, he quickly moved over to where it was charging next to the bed. The dual extra long life batteries where a nice touch as well; it was nice to have a phone that conked out at the end of a long mission rather than after the first day or so. “Success!” James thought, as the message lit up.

1)….-/-----/.-.-.-/--…/---../…--/-. // --…/…--/.-.-.-/----./-…./.--  
\--…/---…/..---/.-/--  
-../---/-./.---./-//-…/.//.-../.-/-/. 

He shook his head as he read the note. He did remember that Q had mentioned that they had an unexpected lead come up that might need to be looked into just before Felix gave him the envelope. But that didn’t explain the bits of metal. After trying to call them both for answers he tried Eve, R and Alec to see what was going on. But all three gave him an ear full about waking them up at ungodly hours when they had little to no sleep (Eve and R had been busy working, whilst Alec had been busy just being himself. And James so didn’t want to know what he’d been doing, even though the man was his best friend.) He decided that he’d just ask when he was at the location tomorrow. Today, he corrected himself.

Putting the note and metal back in the envelope, he set an alarm and went to sleep. He may as well try to get a couple hours in. Try being the operative word because Alec had decided that he’d ring James back and wake him up. Thank God Q had kept the silent button installed and made the phone hack proof. Hack proof because a certain couple of double 0s where prone to get bored often and then hack into other people’s phones and set songs and alarms off at random times. M was still mad about the time that “I’m a Barbie Girl” played when he was in a serious meeting with the prime minister and a few other higher ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)  
> 40.783 N 73.96 W  
> 7:20am  
> Don’t be late


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help James solve the clues to see where his mission leads him......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same deal with this chapter as the last one with the morse code -> translation is at the end.

James stood at the location in Central Park and looked around. He’d turned up a little early and was glad he had decided to wear warm clothes, as it was cold. The weatherman on the radio’s morning news had said that they might get a few inches of snow later today or tomorrow. He fiddled with the envelope in his pocket as he checked his watch again. 

Tapping his earpiece James asked Q if he knew what he was meant to be doing here. The reply he got was that he should look at the note again because maybe he was showing his age and missed something. Frowning James took the note out again, being careful to not lose any of the pieces. He really should have listened to Q and left them at the hotel when he had finally got a hold of him and explained the note. But who knew if he’d need them when he was doing whatever it was he needed to do. Looking over the note again he spotted something on the bottom near one of the corners. How could he have missed that? 

..//.-../../-..-/.//-…/.-/--././.--./…

Bagels? Who the hell puts that they like bagels in a bloody note? Q would if he had written it. He had done that a few times before when they had begun dating. Simple stuff like what movies and TV shows he liked (Spy movies and obviously Doctor Who), what tea he enjoyed (earl grey), and what food he loved (Thai or anything spicy). When James hadn’t quite got the hint, Q had asked him over to dinner and a movie, putting the question in big bold letters on the front page of a mission brief. James had been stunned to silence for a few minutes before accepting. Alec, Eve and all the minions had cheered and wolf whistled every time they saw him for a few weeks afterwards. Secretly James was glad that they all loved and looked out for Q and approved of him and James; it could’ve been disastrous if they hadn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like bagels 
> 
> (but the story translates it really but anyway bagels.... *scurries off looking for food*)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help James solve the clues to see where his mission leads him......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as other chapters - morse code translations at the end of story. 
> 
> Hopefully your enjoying the story so far.

Spotting a cart selling bagels a couple hundred meters ahead, he wandered over. As he walked Q instructed him to introduce himself as Patrick Troughton and to just do it and not ask questions. The man at the cart insisted that he didn’t need to pay and gave him another envelope along with his food. Like the first envelope, the second one had the doctor’s name on it, but unlike the first this one had a little TARDIS picture on it.

2)….-/-----/.-.-.-/--…/…./---../…./-. // --…/…--/.-.-.-/----./--…/-…./-----/.--  
\---../.-/--  
-/-./.---/---/-.--//-/…././/.--/.-/.-../-.-//.-/-./-..//…/..-/-./.-./../…/.

Obviously this whole secret envelope messages had something to do with Q. James mentioned this to Q but he just laughed and told him to get a move on. James headed off through the park to his next location. As he walked he thought that he’d defiantly would try and convince Q to come back with him here in person soon. That is if they both could manage a week or so holiday time and Q didn’t get scared of the plane. Liking this idea James took a couple of pictures before getting the right one and sending it to Q. The picture he chose was one of him eating the bagel with the sunrise in the background. He captioned it with: Next time, join me? Q texted back that he could probably be convinced, and that the minions liked the picture. 

Finally reaching his next destination, James stood in front of it and looked up. “That’s one big church,” he thought and went inside. Realising mass was about to start he slipped into a pew near the back and knelt. Afterwards he stayed where he was as the others started filing out. He wondered where he’d find the next envelope, eyes scanning the vast space. James thought it’d probably be best to talk to the priest before he started looking around for the next clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2)40.7585 N 73.9760 W  
> 8am  
> Enjoy the walk and sunrise


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help James solve the clues to see where his mission leads him......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morse code translations are again at the end of the chapter.

He went out the front to where the priest was talking to people. He waited till they left and went to introduce himself, deciding that he’d take a chance on the third doctor, Jon Pertwee, if the other envelopes were an indication. The priest was happy to give James the envelope (which was a deep blue with the same TARDIS picture as the last envelope and some more wired bits of metal) and wished him luck with his adventure. James thanked him and asked if he would mind taking his picture in front of the church. He sent the picture to Q with the message: ‘For the masses’; thinking that if the minions got a kick out of the last picture then they’d love seeing him waving the envelope over his head in front of the massive arched doors. 

3)….-/-----/.-.-.-/--…/….-/---../.----/-.//--…/…--/.-.-.-/----./---../…./-…./.--  
\----./.-/--//---../-…./-/….//..-./.-../---/---/.-.  
..---/-----//--/../-.//.--/.-/.-../-.-  
…./---/.--././/-/…././/…-/.././.--//../…//-./../-.-././-.-.--//-/.-/-.-/.//.-//.--./…./---/-/---//..-./---/.-.//--/./..--..

James took the picture Q wanted and then preceded to look around for the next envelope, hoping it wasn’t somewhere it could blow over the edge. After spending awhile looking around, R asked if he took the elevator instead of the stairs to get up there. James was a bit baffled by the question. Why wouldn’t he take the elevator if he had a chance to and wasn’t in a situation where the stairs needed to be used. Chuckling whilst listening to Q kick R off the line and telling her off for helping, James quickly went to the stairwell and began to look around there. Finally he located the next envelope covered with Daleks two floors down next to the fire extinguisher. 

4)….-/-----/.-.-.-/--…/-…./--…/---../-.//--…/…--/.-.-.-/----./--…/.----/---..  
.----/-----/---…/.----/…./.-/--  
…--/-----//--/../-.//.--/.-/.-../-.-  
..//-/…./../-./-.-//--/-.--//..-./.-/…-/---/..-/.-./../-/.//.-/-./../--/.-/.-..//…./.-/…//-/---//-…/.//.-//…/-./---/.--//.-.././---/.--./.-/.-./-..

He chuckled when he read what Q’s favourite animal was. Of course it had to be a member of the cat family, and one with spots as well! He had two cats back in England. The terrors (he had been told off so many times for calling them that, Q citing that that’s what MI6 nicknamed James and Alec and that his lovely cats were nothing but perfect) always left hair on his suits and loved to sing at all hours of the night. James liked birds and penguins better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3)40.7481 N 73.9856 W  
> 9am 86th floor  
> 20 min walk  
> Hope the view is nice! Take a photo for me?
> 
> 4)40.7678 N 73.9718 W  
> 10:15am  
> 30 min walk  
> I think my favourite animal has to be a snow leopard


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help James solve the clues to see where his mission leads him......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, half way through!
> 
> You know the deal, see the end for translations. :)

He stopped by the zoo’s shop buying a snow leopard teddy for Q and a large puzzle for them both to do when they ran out of Doctor Who to watch or rewatch. James quite liked the picture on the puzzle because it had a nice balance of birds for him and jungle cats for Q. He went to see the penguins and the bird aviary before heading over to the snow leopard enclosure. Apparently, according to Q, the minions loved James now after he took lots of photos of Q’s snow leopard with the other animals and sent them through. The minions (and Eve, who was doing something in Q-Branch that made sense for her to be down there, but in actual fact was just there to spy on the whole adventure) had a vote on the name of the teddy. Q was glad that Nicholas Spottedfur won over James’s suggestion of 00-SPOT.

Unfortunately before he could get given the next envelope, it blew out of the zookeeper’s hands. As James ran after it he could hear Q and the minions laughing at him. He supposed it would be quite a sight seeing someone and a herd of zookeepers running through the centre of the zoo after a blue spotted envelope. A group of teenagers finally caught it, and started to ask James all about it, recognizing the name on the front and Doctor Who reference. Q made him let them open it and solve his next clue. The kids got a kick out of trying to work out where he had to go next.

5)….-/-----/.-.-.-/--…/-…./----./.----/-.//--…/…--/.-.-.-/----./---../.----/….-/.--  
.----/.----/---…/….-/…./.-/--  
.----/….//--/../-.//.--/.-/.-../-.-  
-…/---/-.//.-/.--./.--././-/../-/.//.-../---/…-/.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5)40.7691 N 73.9814 W  
> 11:45 am  
> 15 min walk  
> Bon appetite love


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help James solve the clues to see where his mission leads him......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morse code translations at the end, like always.

James was glad it was time for lunch. He particularly enjoyed French cuisine. Luckily for him he didn’t need to run or search for the next envelope as the waiter gave it to him at the end of his meal. He was glad he could sit down for a little while and enjoy the moment of peace and quiet.

6).…-/-----/.-.-.-/--…/….-/---../.----/-.//--…/…--/.-.-.-/----./---../…./-…./.—  
.----/---…/..---/-----/.--./--//.----/-----/..---/-./-.-//..-./.-../---/---/.-.  
..---/-----//--/../-.//-.-./.-/-…//.-./../-.-/.  
.-/-./---/-/…././.-.//…/-/..-/-./-./../-./--.//…-/./../.--/--..--//.-/-./---/-/…/./.-.//.--./…./---/-/---/..--..

James debated whether or not to take the stairs on the way up to search for the clue. He decided against it, thinking that Q wouldn’t be that mean to make him walk up all the stairs. As soon as he exited the elevator James was mobbed by the same group of teenagers that were at the zoo, one of them was waving the next envelope and they all were talking at once. It took James a few minutes to quieten them down and get them to explain how they got there and all that jazz. They had listened to James’s suggestion and downloaded the Doctor Who Puzzle Adventure app (the minions had created the game to help reduce double-0 boredom levels) and had started to play it before somehow ending up finding the next envelope. 

7)….-/-----/.-.-.-/--…/….-/--…/..---/-.//--…/…--/.-.-.-/---../…./.----/--…/.--  
..---/---…/-----/…./.--./--  
..---/….//--/../-.//-.--./.-/-…//.-./../-../.  
-…/---/..-./..-./../-./…//.-./..-/.-.././-.-.--

After getting a lesson in how to take the perfect selfie James led the way to the next location. He must admit that it wasn’t as trying as he thought having the teenagers tag along. Whilst they made their way, Alec and Tanner had entered Q-Branch and proceeded to argue whether agents or boffins ruled after seeing the clue up on the big screen. The minions were divided because of their newfound loyalty to James and their old loyalty to Q and obviously themselves as boffins. It ended up with the boffins narrowly winning with the teenagers and James’s votes, with them voting through the poll that appeared on the app, being the deciding factor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6)40.7481 N 73.9856 W  
> 1:20pm 102nd floor  
> 20 min cab ride  
> Another stunning view, another photo?
> 
> 7)40.7472 N 73.8517 W  
> 2:05pm  
> 25 min cab ride  
> Boffins rule!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help James solve the clues to see where his mission leads him......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morse code translations are where they are as usual.

When the group made it to the Science Hall, they looked around at some of the exhibits before trying to work out where the next clue was. One of the teens suggested that maybe they’d have luck in the design lab since James had mentioned Q liked to build things. Rushing to the lab they all spread out looking for the next envelope. James found it stuck underneath one of the tables by a couple of magnets.

The group looked up ways to separate them on the interwebs after trying to separate the magnets by hand. They quickly found and created a lever mechanism to help free the envelope. After working out the next clue the group remade the lever into a catapult, and while Q told James off for being a bad influence, tested how far different objects could go. Thankfully no one got hurt and there were no near misses…. But secretly Q was impressed at the teenagers’ creativity and how quickly they managed to put everything together.

8)….-/-----/.-.-.-/-…./---../----./.----/-.//--…/....-/.-.-.-/-----/….-/….-/….-/.--  
….-/---…/…--/-----/.--./--  
…--/-----//--/../-.//-.-./.-/-…//.-./../-.-/.  
..//…/././--//-/---//.-../../-.-/.//…/./-./-.-/../-./--.//-.--/---/..-//-/---//--./.-././.-/-//…././../--./…./-/…

As James said good bye to the teens and left, M had wandered down to Q-Branch to see why everyone was still hanging around there, with more people turning up as time went on. After making one of the junior boffins tell him what was going on, he took up a chair near the front of the room and told everyone who was pretending to do work since he came in, to stop and enjoy the night; also hinting that he hoped there was going to be a New Year’s party later on, since it looked like they’ll be there for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8) 40.6891 N 74.0444 W  
> 4:30 pm  
> 30 min cab ride  
> I seem to like sending you to great heights


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help James solve the clues to see where his mission leads him......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morse code translations are.... guess where? at the end :P

After getting off the ferry at the statue, James had to be told by Q that one of the ferry operators was calling him. He had forgotten that each envelope was a Doctor Who actor. The 9th envelope being no exception, with the name Christopher Eccleston in blue on the front. James waited till he had climbed to the top of the statue before opening it.

9)….-/-----/.-.-.-/---../.----/---../-----/-.//--…/…--/.-.-.-/----./-…./-----/----./.--  
-…./.--./--  
..---/.----//--/../-.//-.-./.-/-…//.-./../-../.  
…/---/--/./-/…./../-./--.//…/---/--/./-/…./../-./--.//…/---/--/./-/…./../-./--./.-.-.-//.---/---/-.-/.//.-/-…/---/..-/-//-…/./../-./--.//---/.-../-..//.-/-./-..//..-./---/…/…/../.-..//.-../../-.-/.

Roaring with laughter James called Q and started to tease him about having spots and not being able to come up with a proper witty remark or joke. Q pointed out that if James and Alec hadn’t almost blown most of Europe up and nearly ending up in several different jails he would’ve came up with something. He insisted that he actually did but couldn’t be bothered changing the message. James was stumped that Q had been planning this whole adventure for more than a year and a half.  
The countdown to the New Year in England happened whilst James was in the cab on the way to the next place. He smiled as the minions and everyone else counted down and let loose. M had arranged for a few bottles of Champagne to be brought and the double-0s who where not on a mission brought a copious amount of pizza. Someone had rigged the sound system and started playing some of the latest hits. As he ate and figured out the next set of clues, James imagined Q dancing to the music (Eve was notorious for getting reluctant people up and dancing, James having been on the receiving end more than once. Come to think of it, she probably got M to dance as well). He cringed at that thought before getting up to go.

10)….-/-----/.-.-.-/--…/.----/.----/-…./-.//--…/….-/.-.-.-/-----/.----/…--/..---/.--  
\--…/---…/..---/-----/.--./--  
..---/-----//--/../-.//-.-./.-/-..//.-./../-../.  
-/../--/.//-/---//.-././--/./--/-…/./.-.//-/…././/.-…/../…-/./…//.-../---/…/-/--..--//-/…././/…/.-/-.-./.-./../..-./../-.-././…//--/.-/-.././.-.-.-//.-/-//-/…././/--./---/../-./--.//-…/---/.--/-.//---/..-.//-/…././/…/..-/-./--...--//.-/-./-..//../-.//-/…././/--/---/.-./-./../-./--./--..--//.--/.//.--/../.-../.-..//.-././--/./--/-…/./.-.//-/…././--/.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9)40.8180 N 73.9609 W  
> 6pm  
> 21 min cab ride  
> Something something something dark side. Joke about being old and fossil like
> 
> 10)40.7116 N 74.0132 W  
> 7:20 pm  
> 20 min cab ride  
> Time to remember the lives lost, the sacrifices made. At the going down of the sun, and in the morning, we will remember them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help James solve the clues to see where his mission leads him......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end! two more chapters to go! Then part two.... (which I'm currently having lots of fun writing).
> 
> Anyways translations are at the end.

Slowly walking around the memorial James couldn’t help but to reflect on his own career fighting terrorists and other criminals, and of all the people, family, friends and agents he had lost during that time. He was so thankful for Q, having his care and support made a world of difference especially after a tough and stressful mission. James knew that Q felt the same way. He found the next envelope sitting next to one of the wreaths of poppies.

11)….-/-----/.-.-.-/--…/-----/…./-…./-.//--…/…--/.-.-.-/----./----./-…./…--/.--  
\---../---…/..---/-----/.--./--  
.----/--…//--/../-.//.--/.-/.-../-.-  
.-..-./-/---//./--/-…/.-/.-./-.-//---/-.//-/…././/.---/---/..-/.-./-././-.--//-/---/.--/.-/.-./-../…//-.--/---/..-/.-.//--./---/.-/.-../…//.-/-./-..//-../.-././.-/--/…//.-././--.-/..-/../.-././…//-.-./---/..-/.-./.-/--././.-.-.-//-/---//.-././--/.-/../-.//---/-.//-/…/.-/-//.--./.-/-/….//.-././--.-/..-/../.-././…//-.-./---/..-/.-./.-/--././.-.-.-//-/…././/-…/.-./../-../--././/-/…./.-/-//--/./.-./--././…//-/…././/-/.--/---//../…//-.-./---/--/--/../-/--/./-./-/.-.-.-/.-..-.//-../.-./.-.-.-//…/-/./…-/.//--/.-/.-./.-/-…/---/.-../..

At the sound of someone running up behind him made James turn around as he worked his way towards the bridge. Felix slowed down as he approached and then shoved another envelope towards him, making a joke about how he must be a bad spy because of all the aliases. James just rolled his eyes. Together they opened the envelope and solved it as they continued on their way; James adding it to the pile in his bag when they were done.

12)….-/-----/.-.-.-/--…/…./-----/…--/-.//--…/…--/.-.-.-/----./---../…--/---../.--  
\----./.--./--  
.----/---..//--/../-.//-.-./.-/-…//.-./../-../.  
-…/.-/-.-./-.-//-/---//-/…././/-…/./--./../-./-./../-./--.//-…/..-/-//../…//../-//-/…././/./-./-../..--..

James filled Felix in on what had happened earlier in the day. Felix said that he didn’t know what Q’s whole plan was and even if he did he wouldn’t tell James anyway. He made James promise to tell him how it all ended over a couple rounds of beer that James apparently now owed him. James grumbled a little at that, but was happy enough though. It was always good to have someone to drink with. And one that was evenly matched as well, since Eve and Alec could drink him under the table and then some and Q could barely hold any liquor at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11)40.7056 N 73.9963 W  
> 8:20pm  
> 17 min walk  
> “To embark on the journey towards your goals and dreams requires courage. To remain on that path requires courage. The bridge that merges the two is commitment.” Dr. Steve Maraboli
> 
> 12)40.7503 N, 73.9838 W   
> 9pm  
> 18 min cab ride  
> Back to the beginning but is it the end?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help James solve the clues to see where his mission leads him......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are at the end. (These are the last translations. Hope you've had fun with them)

As James entered the hotel he was called over to the front desk. The person at the desk gave him the next envelope, slightly confused at the change of name on the front. James saw that it was his own, and had a drawing of him leaning against the TARDIS. The front desk also gave him a box of his favourite chocolates. Uncharacteristically he was patient and waited until he was back in his room before he opened the chocolates and the envelope.

13)./…-/./-./-/..-/.-/.-../.-../-.--//.-/.-../.-..//-/…././/.--./.././-.-././…//..-./.-/.-../.-..//../-./-/---//.--./.-../.-/-.-./.-/.-.-.-//..-/-./-/../.-..//-/…././-./--..--//.-../.-/..-/--./….//.-/-//-/…././/-.-./---/-./..-./..-/…/../---/-./--..--//.-../../…-/.//..-./---/.-.//-/…././/--/---/--/./-./-//.-/-./-..//-.-/-./---/.--//-/…./.-/-//./…-/./.-./-.--/-/…./../-./--.//…./.-/.--./.--././-./…//..-./---/.-.//.-//.-././.-/…/---/-./.-.-.-/.-.-.-/.-.-.-

James chuckled and scratched his head before eating another piece of chocolate. What was Q up to really? He knew that if he asked that he would get no answer. James got the rest of the envelopes out of his bag and emptied them all onto the desk. He separated the bits of metal from the paper, before putting the paper in order of what he got them in. Shining the UV light onto them he noticed that the ones that were flipped over, not showing the Morse code message, had squiggles and words on them. He flipped all the paper over and rearranged them to finally get what looked like a plan to build a pen, an exploding pen to be exact. Trust Q to get him to actually make the pen.  
Even though the plan was right in front of him, James got Q to help direct him because he really didn’t want to for once blow anything up. Especially since he got this far and he really wanted to complete the mission. After piecing the pen together, he turned it over and noticed another bit of code on the side. 

….-/-----/.-.-.-/--…/…./---../----./-.//--…/…--/.-.-.-/----./---../…./.----/.--  
.----/.----/---…/…./----./.--./--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13)Eventually all the pieces fall into place. Until then, laugh at the confusion, live for the moment and know that everything happens for a reason…
> 
> Pen)40.7589 N 73.9851 W  
> 11:59pm


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help James solve the clues to see where his mission leads him......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Currently finishing part 2 of series. Stay tuned for that. Hope you liked this story anyway.

With the pen safely tucked away in his jacket pocket, James slowly wandered around Times Square. He had got there half an hour early just in case, because he really didn’t want to miss the ball drop and whatever Q had planned. Back in England Q-Branch was tracking James around the square, with Q nervously biting his nails. Impatient as ever James began to get what the minions dubbed the ‘I am about to do something drastic and it might cause tons of trouble’ face.

The minions quickly alerted the fact to Q, who tried distracting James with him trying to find different people in the crowd. Huffing James started to search for the different people, eating the tiny amount of chocolate that he had left. Thankfully that held both of their attention for long enough until the lights suddenly went out. James stopped walking and was instantly on high alert. Q quickly reassured him that nothing was wrong. Lights started to flash in a seemingly random pattern before a message appeared on the billboards. 

James,

Will you marry me?

With all my love,

Q

James mouth dropped open as he stood looking up at the screens, stunned. Slowly he closed his mouth, and nodded before grinning as the message was replaced with the countdown. Q let out the breath he was holding, as everyone started to cheer and party again. After sending James his flight details, Q joined in the celebrations with a big smile on his face. He couldn’t wait until James was back in England, because the wedding rings he specially designed and made were weighing down his pocket.


End file.
